The present invention relates to indoor wood-fired fireplaces, and has for object such a fireplace which is prefabricated and has a high heating efficiency.
Currently existing fireplaces are generally permanently fixed and are either entirely built in or are constituted by an assembly of prefabricated elements such as hearth, chimney throat and hood.
These known fireplaces are most frequently high in cost price and necessitate adaptation work for the walls of the premises where they are fitted. Moreover for such fireplaces a special flue is practically always necessary.
Further none of these fireplaces presents any possibility of dismantlement and therefore they are not practical for installation in rented property.
Finally the heat output of the existing fireplaces is very low, since only the radiation heat is utilised.
The present invention has the purpose of remedying these drawbacks.